creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Officer 1BDI
Greetings Hi. Just wanted to say hi, and nothing more. Oh, and to introduce you to user talk pages :-). --Sgeo 19:29, 30 Dec 2004 (PST) Well, I wanted to say that I've noticed your work on the wiki and I think it's really good. Keep it up! --GreenReaper 19:23, 5 Jan 2005 (PST) If you have two categories it's a good idea avoid putting a newline between them, but instead put them one after the other on the same line - that way it doesn't add a blank line at the bottom of the page. ;-) ----GreenReaper(talk:GreenReaper|action=edit&section=new}} talk) 22:52, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) :...Whoops. Sorry. I'll keep that in mind next time. Bondi Norn Hi, I noticed you added a large chunk of text into the mythology section of Bondi Norn. This text looks like it might be from CL if so, unless they granted permission to use the text under the terms of the GFDL it's probably a copyright violation and should be removed. Is this the case? Thanks, bd_ 01:20, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I think it was Andrettin, not Officer 1BDI who added that section. Angela 07:36, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::The diff in question was here bd_ 22:09, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'm all confused now. :P I originally wrote a summary of the Bondi story, and the only thing I recall taking directly from the text was the quote about the Shee definition of "Bondi." Andrettin replaced my text with the actual story, which I see has since been replaced with the original summary. If you still think there's a problem with the summary, please tell me what you think was copied so I can either re-word it or properly cite it to Gameware. Thanks. :) Officer 1BDI ::There is no problem with what you did, Officier 1BDI. The problem is this diff, which was indeed contributed by Andrettin. I've talked to him and it shouldn't happen again. :-) -- 23:57, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Whoops, my mistake. I didn't read the diff carefully enough. Sorry about that, 1BDI. bd_ 00:14, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::It's OK. :) DeviantArt I can't seem to find a way to comment on DeviantArt, so I'll do it here instead; I love the two pieces of Lone Shee fanfiction you wrote. They're just dark enough, without going too far out of the general 'feel' of Creatures. I almost cried when he died, though I later found myself wondering why he couldn't make something that targeted Grendel genes specifically, thus killing the Banshee but not him. Or something. Either way, I console myself with the knowledge that the Shee can't all be dead, because there has to be a C4 and then a C5 one day... Anyway. Just thought you should know - loved it. Eem foo want more. Eem foo think Officer 1BDI should write story for Creatures 4. Push keyboard! :p --Charamei Sysoppage Please see the Wikipedia admin page and how-to guide for details on your new powers. Use them wisely. :-) -- 23:46, 26 Feb 2005 (GMT) :...That'll learn me to not check my "User Talk" page for two months. :P Thank you very much, GreenReaper. I'm quite honored. :) ~ Officer 1BDI ::Good luck with it! -- 09:09, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Where are you? - Malkin 09:35, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC)